


History of team JAKK

by Antahri



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antahri/pseuds/Antahri
Summary: Hitmen! Who hasn't dreamed of becoming one!? We all wanted to save people and be mega heroes with our harems. But this life has many disadvantages, such as death. But a short and busy life is better than a dreary and dreary long one.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. History of team JAKK. Act 1. Вступление.

Hi! My name is Weiner Blaysus, I am a Mistral writer, former hunter and traveler. For the second month now I have been traveling around Anime in search of inspiration, but the muse, as if mocking me, took me further and further into the wilderness. Who knew that inspiration would come to me so unexpectedly.  
On my journey, I came across a wooden house, made in a style unknown to me, and I have been in many places, but I have never met such architecture before. The house looked very new, I would not give it a year, but what a brave settler decided to base himself on the top of a mountain in a remote area, where even the vagrant Grimm does not go ... Stop! And really, where did Remnant's faithful companion of people and fauns go? This alerted me in the first place. I did not dare to enter the house yet, I had to look around. And the result of the inspection was a steep slope on which stood a lonely, mighty tree, under which there were 4 graves, three ordinary ones, and the 4th one seemed to be not completed to the end. The slope offers a beautiful view of the golden field, which was divided into two parts by the river, and in the distance you could see the autumn forest. Beauty and nothing else. My first thought was to sit under a tree and admire the stunning view of creating, but given my company of 3 dead and 1 possibly living dead, the desire to reveal myself here has abruptly disappeared. Therefore, I nevertheless decided to go into the house, maybe I will find someone I can talk to and who can be paid for the stories of local people who have gone to villages and communities, which are very valuable for writers.

I knocked on the door exactly three times, but there was no response; instead, the door creaked open slightly.  
Realizing that the house was not locked and perhaps not even inhabited, he resolutely stepped over the threshold, shouting at the whole house just in case.  
\- "There is someone here ...." He did not let me finish the phrase, the blade that appeared at my throat. Made of many plates, it very much resembled office knives with a dagger sharpening, there were a lot of notches on the blade, and with all its appearance, it showed old age. Nevertheless, I felt its sharpness in my throat.  
Swallowing nervously, he cut himself slightly on the old blade and a small drop of blood, glistening in the setting sun, sprinkled it. However, the aura instantly healed the wound and I jumped back from the house, grabbing my weapon and expecting an imminent battle.  
The blade, with a sharp wave of the owner's hand, brushed away this blood and just as instantly folded into the owner's hand. From behind the threshold appeared the figure of a man who looked about 50 years old with a bandage on his head and cat ears. The face was not visible largely due to the fact that he stood in the shadow of his house.  
For a few seconds we just looked at each other, expecting an attack.  
-"Who are you!?" My opponent broke the silence.  
\- "I am a traveler, writer and former hunter!" I answered him at the top of my voice, although we stood at a distance of no more than 10 meters.  
-"Name?" I asked the silhouette, tilting my head slightly.  
\- "My name is Winer Blaysus" He answered him in a calmer voice, removing his hands from the weapon.  
\- "Why did you come?" Asked the appropriate question to a stranger, the owner of the house.  
I wonder what to answer this question. If I say that this is inspiration, then at least they will not perceive me so.  
\- "I'm looking for an overnight stay." I said, considering this the most logical excuse, but as if it only aroused more suspicion.  
The silhouette shook his head.  
\- "You are not here for this!" His eyes became blacker than shadow, as if an abyss was looking at you.  
Looking into these 2 spots blacker than shadows, an unwitting excitement arises, it seems that he is about to destroy you.  
And it was worth thinking about it like:  
\- "Tell the truth, stranger!" A gloomy voice rang out in my head. There were no emotions other than fear and worries, and this was not at all justified. Cold sweat began to run down from my forehead, pudding and breathing became more frequent, but since I am a former hunter I kept myself in control, but for how long.  
\- "Stop it!" He shouted with all his might and fell to his knees. And as a click, everything turned. God, from such "tricks" you can go crazy, I thought, again looking at the figure in the shadow. There were no longer two black spots at eye level, which means that it was his machinations.  
Having risen, I nevertheless decided to answer as it is:  
\- "I am a writer, I travel in search of inspiration" I spoke quickly and looked away, because it sounded stupid. But the answer seemed to suit the owner, with a gesture he invited him in, and he himself disappeared into the depths of his hut.

Slowly and already with greater caution, I went into a dimly lit, I would even say a dark house. Once inside, the door slammed right behind my back, which involuntarily forced me to take up arms.  
\- "Relax" The figure said, dimly illuminating its dwelling with a freshly lit lamp.  
Under the light of the lamp, he was able to see the owner more clearly.  
This faun with a blue bandage on his forehead, in "tactical armor and a scar all over his face and stubble, seemed to me painfully familiar. It feels like I saw him before, but not live, but somewhere on TV or in a picture." I squinted, trying to get a better look, half of my ear is missing ...  
\- "What are you staring at?" The owner of the house distracted me from scrutiny.  
\- "S-sorry" I looked away from him, looking at the dwelling.  
In the middle there was a large, white structure, outwardly reminiscent of a very large oven, shelves were grafted on the walls, on which all sorts of flasks, herbs stood in beautiful rows, luminous test tubes attracted special attention.  
\- "Maybe you will sit down already?" Once again, the owner distracted me, leaving nothing but to obey and look at the table. After a while, boiled porridge, bread, milk and a lot of all kinds of sweets appeared on the table.  
-"Hungry?" The faun asked me in an undertone.  
\- “No, thanks, I ate.” It was not quite like that, I am running out of my ration and I would not mind having a snack, but I did not want to touch his food in favor of maintaining health, even if it was not entirely polite.  
\- “As you want, but I’ll probably eat” He said, starting to gobble up the porridge.  
Under the knock of a spoon on the dishes, I again thought about the purpose of choosing this place of residence. After all, such a choice is at least not safe, given the possibility of a grimm attack, although one cannot tolerate the fact that the owner of the house is well prepared for such visits. Despite these judgments, I would consider this old man crazy if not for his more than normal behavior.  
While he was finishing his simple dinner, I took my mind off my thoughts and decided to finally inspect the remarkable building.  
\- “What kind of house is this, for the first time I see such a style?” I decided to ask him  
\- "This is a hut, a house from my homeland" answered the faun, removing the plate of porridge aside.  
\- "You did not introduce yourself" I continued in a very rude manner.  
He got up and answered me revealingly:  
\- "My name is Antyro ... Antyro Gerardder" He introduced himself, standing at attention.  
\- “Antairo ...? The same Antyro Gerardder who took part in the defense of Bismarck? " It suddenly dawned on me that I had already got up from the table, overwhelmed with emotions, to make sure once again that this was the same famous hunter.  
He just snorted in displeasure and pushed me away from him, which knocked me down.

After a couple of moments, we again sat opposite each other at a large wooden table and silently looked into the eyes. The old hunter took a bar out of his bosom, opened it and began to slowly eat it.  
\- "So you're an inspiration hunter?" Antario broke the silence with his mockery. Because when people and fauns say it out loud, it sounds really stupid.  
\- "Do not call me that please .... And in general, you and your team are considered dead, but you are alive ...." I began to rejoice as the only interlocutor abruptly cooled my ardor.  
\- "This is not far from the truth ... Those graves, you must have already seen them ..." He said darkly.  
“Sorry,” I said, rubbing my neck guiltily.  
An awkward silence hung over us, which, however, I hastened to interrupt as soon as possible:  
\- "Monsieur Gerader, could you tell us a little about yourself?" I turned to the hunter sitting opposite, who was sweetly devouring a chocolate treat.  
-"For instance?" He looked at me, distracted from the meal.  
\- "Well, there, facts about yourself about your past ..." I was already beginning to list how the interlocutor abruptly interrupted me.  
-"Forget it." And he went back to eating the bar.  
“W-why? I am a fairly well-known writer. ”I began to insist, being slightly bewildered by his answer.  
“Well, if only because my story and the story of my team are so incredible that they fit into the category of fiction rather than biography. For example: I was never born a faun ”The faun sitting opposite me explained to me, introducing into even more bewilderment.  
“But I can clearly see that a man with cat ears is sitting in front of me ...” I began to gaze intently at the ears moving in different directions.  
\- "Yes, I became a faun and thus only delayed the inevitable ..." Antario was again overshadowed.  
I just took out my baby shower-clean notebook to jot down amazing things.  
\- "Or, for example, that I am not from this world, like my team ..." Antairo continued, throwing his head back, plunging into memories and introducing me into an even greater stupor. “It looks like the renowned veteran all the same went with a roof and will now begin to tell stories to the writer,” I thought, but he behaved as already mentioned more than sensibly. Nevertheless, whether his story, be it pure truth or fiction, it will be an interesting story. I felt it and therefore was ready to write.


	2. Chapter 2

I remember that day as if it were yesterday, when I was still a human being. Returning home, after a hard day of school at his College, I could not help thinking about the meaning of my meaningless existence, being struck by depressing thoughts. Everything would be great before nightfall:  
At first I couldn't sleep for a long time, until about three in the morning, and then, like a dreamy delirium, I dreamed of a dark castle surrounded by fog.  
In front of its old and rotten gate made of leper wood, there was a figure in an old green robe. The figure was crooning something in a strange and probably ancient language.  
Considering everything that was happening as the fruit of my tired imagination, I resolutely headed towards the mysterious figure, and she in turn moved away from me with long strides, at the same moment the gate opened with a creak.  
Inside the stone building was absolutely empty, there was nothing from the word: no furniture, no heraldry, no household items, nothing! However, then I need this  
"Calm down, it's just a nightmare!" - I began to calm myself, walking with great care, barely breathing, so that I would not be heard. I suddenly realized that I had lost the green-robed figure and couldn't hear the song at all. I realized I was lost. And then I felt like hell. Doomed to wander in the depths of a huge castle, surrounded by dense fog, I moved as carefully as possible, looking around nervously.

The inexplicable fear only increased with each step. The fog was so thick that I couldn't even see my own hands.  
In a desperate attempt to get out at least somewhere, I started running, but very soon I stumbled and fell. The pain of the fall finally pushed the dream's assumptions out of my head.  
I Shouted, hoping for help, but I soon regretted the action, because the response was a booming echo:  
"What are you afraid of...?" the mysterious voice Said, fading as abruptly as it had appeared.  
"I, I'm lost…she or he must have sensed my fear.  
And I was afraid of death, and who is not afraid of it? And while the figure enthusiastically led his monologue, I was looking around for something that can help me at least somehow. And lo and behold, it was a small piece of pointed tin sticking out of the floor.

I wasn't listening to him, so I didn't understand what was going on or what kind of creature was walking around me, but one thing was clear. I'm in danger!!! No matter who and why, I didn't agree to die here, so that no matter what goals my opponent, I have a purpose, and that purpose is to survive!!!  
Taking a deep breath I fell into podsushiwauschee leg, the wound more frightened by its consequences in the form of a series of zabolevanii and death, than pain, but I do not like it for obvious reasons, not cleaned.  
"Ready to fight to the end!? Good. " the creature Said, wiping the knife on its bandaged hand.  
I didn't say anything, I needed to calm down first, so I took a deep breath and then let it out. And stop being afraid, so let's clear my mind, I almost did it. This became clear from the opponent who fell silent and just stood in front of me. I clutched the sharpened piece of tin I had picked up from the floor..... I wanted to run away, cry and beg for mercy, but instead I stood and looked at the enemy, not understanding why.  
"I'm not afraid of you or this place!!!» I lied to him, but I was still afraid.  
In response, the creature removed its hood, which contained nothing but a levitating cloak with a knife and bandages. The sight of it brought a new wave of fear.   
"I don't think so..." a thoughtful voice Echoed around the room.  
At that moment, the stone door opened, and a huge stream of mist poured into the hall, filling the entire space. I only had time to blink, and found myself in a completely different place.  
The stone tiles were cracked, and there were large boulders overgrown with moss, beyond which there was nothing but fog.  
"G-where am I?" I Asked in confusion, not knowing what to expect. And this uncertainty is the same sooner or later I would have to go down, so I peeked over the edge of my rock, looking for the beast, and then I was paralyzed by a serious alarm. After all, he was nowhere to be found, and suddenly a booming growl rang out from behind. Turning around, I saw the one I feared the most. Still came true....  
\- " This is the end...?» I asked myself in a low voice, trying to overcome the lump in my throat and the trembling in my knees.  
I have nowhere to run, definitely, I could try to jump off and try to escape, but obviously I won't run far.  
The monster, sensing my fear and knowing its superiority, slowly approached me, salivating acridly and grinning like a predator that has trapped its prey.  
It took a huge effort of will to stop shaking and start thinking straight, I realized that I was unlikely to win the fight and most likely I would die. But a man on the edge of perdition can work miracles:  
\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" - I Yelled with all my might, looking the predator right in his shocked eyes, he clearly did not expect this, but that wasn't all. Being in a desperate situation, I cut the monster's throat with my simple weapon, he jumped back, not yet fully understanding what was happening, black smoke rushed up from the predator's wound, instead of blood. However I did not stop there:  
\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" - I Yelled louder than before, tearing my throat and looking the enemy right in his bloodshot eyes.  
When the beast came to its senses, its response was not long in coming, it snarled and pounced right on me and grabbed my hand, turning it into mincemeat. The pain was truly hellish, as it should have been, but I couldn't scream, my voice was clearly broken. So I grinned and returned the stab! Tears streamed from my eyes, and I could barely stand, but I continued to sting the beast that clung to my arm. For a few seconds we spun in a relentless dance of death, until the thing finally detached itself from me. All that was left of my former hand was a bloody bone  
"Hahahahahah!»A woman's ominous laughter broke the silence of the place.  
"Sa..."… Come... " I Tried to say through my strength, simultaneously trying to get up, but without success, I might not even see her if she did not want to appear in my eyes.  
A pale woman with black veins on her hands and face, with the same black eyes with red pupils, her gray hair was braided in a kind of crown. How I wanted to kill her then!   
\- "Don't try!" she Said, taking the sharpener from my hands and with a calm face, correctly opening her veins, which were clamped at the same time.  
"I liked the way you played with my toy, I think you more than deserve a second chance. Warrior ... Now your life is survival.... I Think the test can be considered passed... "  
the woman Said with a barely visible smile on her face. After fully examining me, she touched me and I don't know what she did, but my eyes closed of their own accord and I fell asleep, but no, not like that, passed out.


End file.
